


Chasing a Legend Part 1: Path to the Ruins: Midpoint

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [60]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Bestiality, Hand Jobs, Other, Sex with plants, Why Did I Write This?, or...Beast-iality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Zegram follows a rare go oak into the jungle.
Relationships: Zegram Ghart/go oak
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 2





	Chasing a Legend Part 1: Path to the Ruins: Midpoint

Zegram didn’t know why he even bothered traveling with this party of people so focused on cutting up beasts. When he was alone he rarely had trouble moving through beast-ridden places, and he sure as hell didn’t have to kill so many. But he still had a job to do, even if betrayal didn’t seem like it could come fast enough.

“What?” he asked Deego. Ex-military eyeing his grog didn’t sit well with him. “Didn’t think to pack your own?”

“Drink has been my enemy for too many years.”

“Yeah, we’ll it’s my good friend.” Zegram had a swig at the poor bastard. Withdrawal was a bitch. He suspected whatever Deego had for breakfast in Victoria was already wearing off.

He grunted. He wasn’t a complete asshole. He held out the flask.

“One swig,” he said. Deego accepted and drank.

“I am indebted to you.”

“Pack your own next time.”

Zegram was tucking his flask away when he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and whirled.

“What is it?” asked Jaster, pulling his sword.

“Eh, just a friggin’ go oak.” Zegram rubbed his chin. “Those’re rare. I’m gonna check it out.”

“All alone?” asked Simon.

“Let him go,” said Jaster. The kid sounded tired.

“Scream if you fall down or get into trouble,” said Jupis.

Zegram stalked off down a path opposite the one the others were taking. He was sure the beast had been a go oak, and the farther into the overgrown path he walked, the more sure he was. The beast had a distinctive odor he’d read about, musty wood and burning pine and the heady smell of sap on a warm day. He definitely caught a whiff of it in the air, stronger as he kept walking. He very much liked the aroma. It stirred him. Zegram licked his lips. He’d been dewormed since Rosa and was ready to see what a new beast had to offer.

He splashed across a stream of some kind and caught a flash of characteristic red bark amid the less-beastly trees. There it was. The beast was on its own, too. Zegram looked around, careful to monitor his surroundings as he approached. He recalled what had happened the last time he’d found a lone beast. A pack of worms had raped him unconscious and right now all he wanted was to put his wood inside some beast wood. Heh. He was hard just thinking about it.

The go oak noticed him as he approached and raised a large stump of a fist. Zegram dodged the blow, hearing it thud against the tree he’d been standing in front of, and put up his hands.

“Aw, c’mon now. I’m not here to fight ya.”

The go oak turned toward him, waist practically a branch, hips wide and layered in red, flaking bark. The smell of the beast was intoxicating, heavy on the air. Zegram noticed what had to be a phallus of yellow wood dangling between the beast’s widely spaced legs. He took a chance, reached out, and grabbed it.

“Ya know what I am here for…”

The beast stiffened, fist-stump raised. Then, to Zegram’s surprise, he ejaculated into Zegram’s palm. Thick, sticky, pinkish come oozed between Zegram’s fingers.

“All right then,” said Zegram. “Wanna return the favor?”

The go oak let out another burst of beast ejaculate, then thrust a fist-stump at Zegram. This wasn’t to strike Zegram, but rather to present what looked like a very appealing knot, just slightly slitted in the middle.

“Huh,” said Zegram. That looked fuckable. He pulled out his very stiff cock. He pumped himself a couple times, then pressed the tip up against the slit, finding this part of the go oak much less hard than the surrounding fist. He didn’t get the chance to thrust—instead the go oak pounded his fist-stump over Zegram’s cock, propelling him backward into the nearest tree and making him gasp.

Pleasure and pain surged through Zegram’s cock, though his back felt only pain. The tree behind him dug into his spine. The go oak pulled his fist back, thrust it forward again. He was pummeling Zegram’s cock with everything he had, like Zegram’s cock was an enemy the go oak had to beat into submission.

“Damn!” Zegram gasped, clutched the tree bark behind him. The inner wood of the beast’s fist-stump was smooth and pliable and he thought the tip of his cock was banging up against the base of something even fleshier yet. A surge of sadness pulsed through him. Jane had probably known all about it, could tell him if he was about to blow his load into a go oak reproductive pocket.

He held back. It was an experience, letting this beast pump him, and anyway his hand was stuck to the tree now. No wonder go oaks were rare. Hard to reproduce with jizz like glue.

The go oak let out a strange kind of moan and Zegram looked over to see a steady stream of come leaking from his cock, the pink sticky stuff like a slow steady waterfall from the dick between his woody legs. Apparently he knew how to pump Zegram so his dick hit inside the stump fist just right. Not bad. Zegram woulda had no idea go oaks could continually orgasm. He watched until he felt his balls tense, then he leaned his head back against the tree as he came. The go oak viciously pumped him dry and Zegram could swear he felt the fleshy thing deep inside the beast’s fist contract to pull in his come.

“Yer welcome to it,” said Zegram, struggling to extract himself from between the go oak and the tree, but the beast kept him pinned. “Come on now, I don’t wanna have ta kill ya…”

It seemed a shame. These beasts were already so damned rare.

The go oak pulled his fist-stump away, but rather than let Zegram up, he brought his other fist-stump around and thrust it at Zegram.

“Heh. Got nothing left for that one.” Zegram worked on peeling his palm from the bark of the tree.

The go oak thrust so hard at Zegram’s near-flaccid cock Zegram was worried he’d crush it. Hurriedly he ripped his hand from the bark, growling as a layer of skin came with it, and staggered away from the go oak. The beast let out a kind of high pitched howl from his perpetually open mouth, displeased with Zegram.

“Sorry to interrupt your mating ritual, but nothing’s coming from this one anyway.”

The go oak howled louder. He still appeared to be ejaculating, or was stuck to the ground by a long strand of his own come. Whatever the case, Zegram decided it was a good idea to get the hell out of here. He’d done what he’d gone out here for: fucked a rare beast. He knew the scent and the feel of a go oak now. He had a feeling he’d sleep damned good tonight.


End file.
